El deseo de poder estar contigo
by ParkHyeYon
Summary: ¿Qué más podía perder en mi vida? Mi novia me dejo, mis padres fallecieron, mi hermano trabaja fuera del país... Cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido un chico me ayudó, y al transcurso del tiempo, aquel chico se transformo en el amor de mi vida. / HimLo B.A.P


Oh dios mio ;;; hace tiempo que no escribía nada -I'm happy- bueno... volviendo al fic. Juro que no se donde saque inspiración ;;

Ya... los dejo con mi fic todo dramático, gay, etc. -Huye en un pony rosa (?).-

* * *

"_**Si la vida me concediera un deseo…  
Desearía poder arreglar el pasado y estar contigo"**_

Las calles estaban totalmente blancas, la navidad había llegado, un chico de cabello rosa llamado Choi Jun Hong alias Zelo, estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo al cual poder ir, se encontraba escuchando música, el menor había escapado un poco de casa, la razón por la cual decidió escapar fue porque había llegado su hermano de Japón e hicieron una fiesta por su llegada, además que había mucho ruido, si se trataba de ruido, él era el primero en quedarse en silencio y escapar, mientras caminaba se encontró con una tienda de dulces navideños, dudo un poco en el entrar pero termino entrando, fue un milagro el que haya entrado porque si no su familia le reclamaría por qué no trajo comida o algún aperitivo, para ellos, el salir y traer comida era una ley, "Si sales, regresas con comida", por eso Zelo prefería pasar encerrado en casa o ir al colegio, luego de entrar, una joven de cabello largo, color castaño y ojos azules, lo atendió, el más alto le dijo que quería unos dulces y la menor de estatura los fue a buscar.

Mientras iban por sus dulces, miro hacia hacía todos lados, como queriendo buscar algo con la mirada, su mirada se posó en una persona, esa persona era un poco más bajo que él, su cabello era negro, su piel por lo que pudo notar era blanca como la leche, sus ojos eran negro azabache y una sonrisa que mataba al primero que la veía, el nombre de la persona cual describieron era Kim Him Chan alias Himchan.

El menor se sonrojo al observar aquella maravilla, sacudió su cabeza, Zelo estaba 100% seguro, bueno… 50% seguro de que era heterosexual, la chica anteriormente mencionada volvió con sus dulces que anteriormente había pedido, se dispuso a tomarlos, Himchan se acercó a ellos, la chica se despidió cortésmente y siguió tomando los pedidos. Una vez que el de cabellos negros como el carbón fuera hacia el de cabellos rosa, le preguntó si quería cambiar los dulces con los de él, el menor miró los dulces y se sorprendió al ver que eran sus favoritos, miró al mayor y asintió feliz con la cabeza.

Al terminar de cambiar los dulces, salieron de la tienda, se había hecho tarde, Zelo miró al cielo y aún caía nieve, Himchan lo miró y sonrió.

-Hey, se hizo tarde, ve a tu casa.  
-Tienes razón, Hyung.  
-Bueno, nos vemos algún día, Dongsaeng.  
-Espera- el menor lo tomo del brazo-  
-¿Si?- el mayor lo miró atento-  
-¿N-nos volveremos a ver?- preguntó un poco nervioso-  
-Claro que sí, ¿Por qué no? Si algún día nos ponemos en contacto podríamos salir, oh cierto ¿Qué tal si me das tu número?  
-Si- el peli-rosa sacó su celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta y le mostró la pantalla con su número de celular anotado-  
El peli-negro también saco su celular y anoto el número del menor- Bien, listo, ya lo he anotado, bueno pequeño, ve a casa antes de que te regañen- rió el mayor y se fue, despidiéndose con la mano mientras la agitaba en forma de despedida-  
-Oh si, ¡adiós, Hyung! – Se dio la media vuelta y se fue a casa-

Una vez que llegó a casa, abrió la puerta, el lugar era asqueroso, espantoso, de todo, estaba todo desordenado y luego él tenía que limpiar aquel desastre causado por su hermano y amigos de él, se dio la media vuelta y antes de poder irse de ese lugar, su hermano lo detuvo.

-¡Oh! Llegaste.  
-No llegue, lo que pasa es que soy un fantasma…- respondió con sarcasmo y se dio la media vuelta para poder mirar a la cara al mayor-  
-Hahaha, muy gracioso, enano – lo miró un poco molesto y luego relajo su expresión- ¿Qué traes ahí?  
-Duces navideños.  
-Ve a dejarlos a la cocina, lo vamos a repartir entre nosotros equitativamente.  
-¿Desde cuándo que compartimos? ¿Qué mosquito te pico? ¿Tienes fiebre? – rió un poco y entró a la cocina a dejar los dulces encima de la mesa, una vez que los dejó ahí, fue a buscar un poco de agua-  
-Siempre lo hemos hecho enano, no sé porque te extraña tanto.  
-Sera porque siempre trabajas fuera de Corea y a veces dudo que tengo un hermano mayor y no me digas enano, solo porque sea unos centímetros menor que tú no significa que sea enano – hizo un puchero tierno, sintiéndose herido y sonrió, era cierto, con su hermano podían pelean como niños de cinco años pero ambos se querían- Oh cierto ¿Dónde están Appa y Omma?  
-Oh… ellos… -el mayor de ambos suspiró- ellos fallecieron en un choque automovilístico…  
El menor de ambos sintió que se iba a desvanecer, cayó al suelo, pero antes de que pudiera tocar el piso, su hermano lo alcanzó a tomar, no habían pasado ni dos segundos desde la noticia dada por el mayor y Zelo rompió en llanto.  
No creía que sus padres hayan fallecido, primero lo había dejado su novia, y ahora sus padres se habían "muerto", antes de que pudiera seguir llorando, miro al mayor con los cristalinos.

-¿Esto es otra de tus bromas malas?  
-Ojalá fuese una de mis bromas pesadas… pero no, no lo es, Jun Hong, ellos murieron.

Aquellas palabras retumbaron por su cabeza, "Jun Hong, ellos murieron". Zelo volvió a romper en llanto, se aferró de su hermano, lloro un buen rato hasta quedar dormido, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, lo único que quería mientras dormía era que todo esto fuera una pesadilla, pero justo recordó a Himchan, no quería que este sueño-pesadilla se esfumara de todo, lo único que él quería era despertar, saber que sus padres están vivos y ver a su madre al lado de él con su padre parado diciendo "Buenos días campeón, ¿Cómo amaneciste?" pero desgraciadamente la muerte de sus padres era de verdad. Ya no había nada que hacer… sus padres habían fallecido. Pero aún quedaba un pequeño rayo de luz y esperanza en su ahora oscura vida de adolescente huérfano, y ese pequeño rayo era el chico que conoció esa misma tarde en la que sus padres habían chocado…  
ese chico era Himchan… Kim Him Chan…

* * *

ADSKNJDCHDBSKJXSA... Holy shit, casi lloro con esto ;; -Sentimental mode on (?)- Bueno, mi idea para este fic es hacer un HimLo (ama esa pareja (?)) y bueno... eso 8'D Espero que les haya gustado y no me tiren tomates -huye.- o insultos, si me van a criticar háganlo de buena manera :) si no les gusto los invito a no seguir leyendo más este fic. yo solo defiendo mi fic u-u  
Bueno como ya no tengo nada más que decir me largo 8'D  
adiós ~


End file.
